Tralus Nexus (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Tralus Nexus was a Male, Sironite that was born to Zevin Nexus and Zyali Harté, he was their last biological child but they adopted another child a orphan of the Darkness War named Kai. He was born after Zyali had been free of the spirit of Rayne and his father started the temple on Serenno officially with the first students being Syalia, and a group of others with most their allies along with the Nexus family living in the temple. They separated themselves from the galaxy but would monitor the galactic situation. Tralus would grow up full of himself till in a attempt to prove himself he led his friends Xav V`erdan and Dyla Tremus to Zoist to recover the mythical, Heart of Bane. They stole the Retaliation with T5 protesting but HK more then happy to finally be leaving the dull life of the Temple. They landed but suddenly felt very cold and new it was a bad idea to come here. Tralus however a responsible thirteen year old told his friends to come along refusing to be cowed by the feeling and led them to the main temple but when they arrived they found themselves being hunted by a pride of Tuk'atas. HK ordered them to run as he opened fire and as they made it to the temple HK's arm was ripped off and the Tuk'atas pounced T5 and HK. As they walked on, now desperate to make it back home, they encountered a trap and Dyla was separated from them, they managed to get back to a point to where they could talk to Dyla and convinced her to try and get back to the Retaliation. When Xav and Tralus made it to the central chamber and came into conflict with a Leviathan, and Xav died and Tralus fell through a crack in the floor. The Leviathan slashed Tralus across the face causing him to lose his vision. He awoke to find himself blind desperate however he felt around and found that his wounds had been bandanged and applied some sort of non bacta medicine. He learned when the locals arrive that he had been found by natives and questioned who would live on ziost and learned that they where the Last Tribe of the Original Sith species. He freaked out and tried to escape fearing that he would be killed but was stopped by their elder chief Lord Scourage and learned that Sith had saved him. He would learn during his time down in the sith village by Lord Scourage to use the Force to see and that the Sith species where not the sith but Scourage was a former Sith that was immortal thanks to the Immortal Emperor Valkorion till he helped defeat the Emperor with The Hero of Tython. The Hero during his journeys with Scourage taught him to take a gray approach to the Force and even finally join the Light. Scourage return to Moraband and helped save his species of Sith and brought them to Ziost to heal the planet from Valkorion's desolution of it. Scourage taught him to control his anger and even become calm in the Force to the point where he became what a jedi should be. Tralus would learn how to move also by using a staff he made from the dead remains of Uneti-Wood limb. When the Sith Lord Necron arrived and attacked the Sith, Scourage was killed but not before giving Tralus the lightsaber crystal of The Hero and his own lightsaber. Tralus used the Force and quickily reassembled Scourage and placed the Hero's Kyber Crystal and formed his Lightsaber. He then tracked Necron to the temple of Tulak Hord and a holocron that taught combining Sith adn Nightsister teachings to bend force user to a single individuals will. But Tralus confronted Necron and defeated him a lengthly duel and it ended with Necron being struck down. Tralus found the holocron open and was forced to use Scourage's teachings to close but it nearly took him over causing his hair color to change to white but also managed to close it and then took it with him to protect it. He then was found by Dyla,his Father and Mother, a repaired Hk and T5, and a group of jedi, first they prepared to fight the Sith till Tralus ordered them to stop emerging in Scourage's gray robe and his lightsaber now apart of his staff. He told them that they had nothing from Sith but reveal of their own prejudice. He told them that the Sith would be a good additition to their academy. He showed that even though he had lost his eye sight he had found true sight in that he now served the Force. After a length converstion with his Father that the Sith could join the Temple, and together they returned to the Temple. Tralus then requested to be brought before the Council to show them that he no longer need a teacher. He proved to them that he was now worthy of the Jedi Knight titled but a few found his simplistic view to the Forcew disturbing but Zevin couldn't be more proud of his son. Tralus would then go on to have many more Journeys and be the leader in the fight against the Covenant. He fought through the war and led the Jedi against the Dark Side army at Dantioone as his father and Darth Exodus fought and killed Rayne. Tralus and Dyla got engaged and where going to be wed but when the Imperative emerged Tralus returned to war and right after his Brother betrayed them, He was killed by him at Balmorra causing Dyla to fall to the Dark Side and atttempt to assassinate Corr now Darth Nemesis. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Coalition Category:Male Category:Sironit Category:Blind Jedi